I said dont fucking cheat
by BittersweetBaby
Summary: Primula figured out Kaede cheated on her


"Kaede." Primula started, she just walked in and Kaede immediately shut off her phone and locked it. "Who were you just talking to?"  
"No one." Kaede said flushed, feeling stalked again. She hated Primula figuring her out, she was cheating again with Rin and Sia.

"Sia? I said fucking stop it!" Primula screeched and threw a pillow to the wall, she just came back from the kitchen getting food for them both and almost threw it instead. "Who then?" "No one, battery is dying."  
"Fine, fucking fine then, don't even care, not telling and asking with my magic if you are lying anymore, hate it." Primula sighed out, not feeling clean anymore now because of what Kaede did.

"Do you hate me more than anyone or something? Did you really?" Kaede sputtered out completely upset. "Nope, checked before though and you did fuck Sia over the phone, texting I mean, you sexted, Rin also aswell, one more time...I don't know."  
"Okay...So...I miss you aswell though, kiss me?" Kaede asked feeling the anger in the room, feeling like the ask would lighten it up.

"Fine, but don't kiss me and lie, karma, a spell word, said it and mean it, it'll make something happen depending on your karma."  
"Okay..." Kaede said starting to feel scared, she closed her eyes and blushed heavily when she was kissed, she felt happy like that, with Primula and her kissing, she felt her stomach pop and ooh'd and pulled away from the kiss, knowing the spell is real.

"So what does stomach pop mean, it worked?" Primula hissed at the pull, her teeth were yanked and she didn't enjoy the feeling at all. "Yeah, means coming quickly."

"So...wanna watch a movie and eat?"  
"Sure, what movie?"  
"How about...I don't know. You pick." Kaede said and grabbed her food and began eating, feeling completely starved but healthy.

"Did you lie? I think you did and I think it's big and bad, so tell me so I can run away please, I need to." Primula said getting up, straightening out her wrinkled skirt feeling watched. She bent her knees and started looking through the movies under her television, her room was tiny and cute. "No, I didn't."

"Okay...Felt like it, feel weird with the karma shift, feels better, way better then, are you hurt? Like, are you injured recently?" Primula asked feeling worried looking through the movies faster, panicking a little. "No...But I did a long time ago with losing my parents, hurts me deeply, big bond and stuff..." She said feeling sad already, she triggered herself.

"Did you know if you lied that your mom knows even if a little?" Primula said just noting facts of the spell. "I didn't, why just my mother?" "Because of the sex, how it works, I am not sure why though..."

Primula sat up and looked deeper into her movies, feeling completely lied to and big bad karma coming for Kaede, she gasped and held her breasts in terror, they were erect because of how big, she was afterall someone special and a demon princess technically.

"I think I need to pee, be right back." Primula said and got up and walked out her bedroom door and walked into her bathroom, she lived alone now because she was nineteen, she decided earth was for her in the end and bought a house not to long ago.

"I think she lied magic, tell me anyways, okay?" Primula whispered into the mirror she had, waiting for the answer to show in aura over the mirror.

The aura turned bad immediately and she gasped and held her mouth and decided to stay in her bathroom for safety.

"Kaede...if after this I still like you..." She hoped she did, the karma was indeed huge.

"Okay..." She sat in her shower tub feeling protected and not in harms way, she gasped and smiled and knew karma was happening outside her bedroom and that Kaede was listening for anything and did not hear.

She quieted herself and closed her eyes and felt protected for a little while, she heard a knock and decided to get up and flush the unused toilet, she felt scared of her now secretly ex girlfriend, she has bad karma coming and she could get infected.

"So...What are you waiting for in aura like something?" "Pissed nice, I am calm." Primula replied, forgetting Kaede knew aura a little bit. "Do you need a towel for your hands?" "Yes please." Kaede attempted to open the door and couldn't because Primula locked it. "Primula you need to unlock the door." "Okay..." Primula turned and opened the door, feeling pissy that karma was bad still, she smiled fake towards Kaede and thanked her with a head nod, wiping her hands with a smile, she felt relieved and scared and knew she would be alright.

"Karma is almost here Kaede, wonder what happened, thought it came quicker." Primula said very happily, she felt unscared now and decided to clean the aura quickly with her ghost supplies everyone is born with, a right.

"So...what if I lied and have bad karma and am hiding it because you won't look? What happens? It just continues?" "Yes." "Weird, public aura chatroom spell or something like that?" "Yeah, one taught in elementary in demon schools, why?" "Wondering." Kaede said feeling upset and knowing she couldn't take it back and it was indeed to late, she was very upset with the fact aswell. "Karma to you to then, Primula." Kaede whispered knowing she hex'd correctly like Primula did before.

Primula shut her bedroom door and yelled she was changing and locked the door and changed quickly and heard no thumping, she decided it was fine to unlock her door and did and let Kaede back in. "You may change if you want Kaede." Primula said taking her hair out of pigtails and brushing her hair out, she needed to groom more she thought to herself.

"No thank you." Kaede sat down and offered Primula her food and smiled when she took it and began to eat with her, she laughed a little feeling happy, she didn't want to have bad karma, she wanted out of it, but she couldn't. "I did lie, can I leave? The spell aswell, I am sorry. I won't ever again and will give you my phone, the password is twenty twenty..." She handed her hardly ate food over aswell feeling bad and looked into her lap, she felt awful now, maybe she will get better, she thought to herself.

"Sure, if you want." Primula said feeling offended and showed, she didn't know why she did the whole spell anyways, guess she liked her to bad.

Kaede got up and grabbed her backpack and walked out of the bedroom and smiled sadly, feeling dumped. "Sorry we aren't together anymore Primula, would've treated you better." Kaede said walking slowly out of the tiny house. Primula slowly stood up and grabbed her knife from under her bed and followed Kaede sneakily. "I TOLD YOU DON'T FUCKING CHEAT!" Primula screamed and plunged the knife into Kaede's stomach from behind and smiled in anger. "Mine, only. Fucking done with your shit and how you fucking sleep around Kaede, hate you like a son of a bitch!" Primula screeched and plunged the knife in her stomach again feeling way better, she wished she didn't though. She pulled out the knife and let Kaede hit the floor, she felt so bad, she teared up and kissed her lover goodbye on the forehead and decided to pull Kaede into the bathtub and to clean her up, she felt hysterical.

"Loved you more than ever..." Primula whispered and sniffled, feeling super upset, she wanted it so fucking bad, to marry Kaede and to adopt children with her, now it was all ruined because Kaede cheated.

"Hate your guts guys..." Primula whispered, thinking about Rin and Sia, two people she knew for sure Kaede cheated on her with, she got up and decided to check her phone, remembering the password carefully.

"Hope no more than three completely cause if so, I'm fucking just angry." Primula said exiting the bathroom.

-  



End file.
